Quantitative measurement of spinal motion in the lower back or lumbar region is vital in evaluating and treating physical impairment in this area, whether due to trauma, degenerative disease, or other causes, Because small inaccessible spinal joint do not readily lend themselves to the external visual observations typically required by standard goniometric measurement processes, such techniques for measuring spinal movement have been recognized to be highly inaccurate.
The mobility of spinal segments is confounded by motion above and below the points of measurement. The complexities involved in measuring spinal movement in the lumbar region have led to the development of large and cumbersome apparatus which are not only expensive, but substantially reduce the ability of a subject to move normally during their use.
The present device was designed to provide an accurate system for measuring the range of motion in the lumbar spinal region without use of visual techniques or cumbersome physical equipment that limits the activities of the subject. It is applicable to screening of employees to evaluate range-of-motion in all three planes of low back movement. It is also useful for evaluation of injuries, providing reproducible results that can serve as a measure of damage suffered. It also has application to period evaluation of the effects of back rehabilitation programs.
The miniature measurement instrument disclosed in detail below permits the user to perform effective three dimensional back testing and rehabilitation conveniently. Its portable operation, fast set-up, accuracy and reliability allow it to be used more efficiently and effectively than prior large-scale testing systems. Electrical or electronic measurements can be recorded to provide real-time displays for range of motion studies, biofeedback purposes and motion analysis.